Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to communication states of wireless devices in multiple access wireless communication systems.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, each of which may be referred to as a user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Communication states may be used for various modes of operation of wireless devices. The communication states may define various radio protocol procedures for the wireless devices and base stations such as monitoring system information, monitoring of paging channels, monitoring of control channels for scheduling data transmissions, and the like. The communication state for a wireless device may depend on the connection status of a link between the wireless device and a base station. State transitions may incur latency in data transmissions, which may be noticeable for certain types of communications. Reducing latency in data transmissions while operating under a limited power budget presents challenges in wireless communications.